LIFE
by Exley K. Spengler
Summary: This is a work in progress.Story about Janine and Egon and the guys and a life turned upside down.This is an alternate universe story.Please review. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Egon Spengler sat in his lab inside the old firehouse looking at the photo that sat on his desk. It had been 20 years ago that he made the second biggest decision of his life. The first being just 9 years before the second one. Then just 3 years after the second one his life changed again. In 1983 he made the decision to go into business with two of his closest friends. They hired a young spunky red head as their secretary and he tried not to fall in love with her, but there was just no stopping it.

So in 1992 he made his second life changing decision and asked her to marry him. To his relief she said yes and everyone was happy for them. It wasn't but only 3 years later that his life got turned upside down one more time. Just 3 years after he had married the love of his life she told him that she was pregnant. He had never seen her so happy, but he was terrified.

He knew that he would not be the type of father that his father was. But he was still worried. What worried him was the nature of the job that he along with his wife and friends had. It was a dangerous job and you never knew what would or could happen in one single day. They had all been hurt at some point in their line of work, but the last thing that he ever wanted was for his child to be caught up in the middle of that kind of life.

So after several long talks with his wife and the men that he called friends and brothers the decision was made to close the long time business. There was plenty of tears shed and plenty of heartache, but he knew that it had to be done. It wasn't only because of the child that his wife carried, but also because of the fact that they were all getting a little to old to do the job the way that it needed to be done.

He thought that making that decision would be the last of all of the life changing things that he had to do, but man was he wrong. He and his wife moved back to his home town of Cleveland, Ohio where he went to work for his family's company and taught a few college classes here and there at Oberlin College. There had been many colleges that had offered him a job, but he had picked the small private school due to their up and coming science department.

They were so surprised to get him that he could do as he pleased and was named the head of the science department. It helped a little that in 1990 that he along with his best friend Dr. Raymond Stantz had won the Nobel Peace Prize for their views and the changes that they made in the science world. Dr. Stantz went back to teach at Columbia where they had first became friends at when they closed the business.

As he worked at the labs and the college he started to finally relax. His wife Janine gave birth to a little girl on October 31, 1995. To him it was the second time in his life that he couldn't explain just how happy he truly was. Even winning the Nobel Prize was nothing compared to that day. Once the men that he had called brothers found out they were there with them to welcome the new member into the family.

A few days after his daughter was born they all sat in the den of their home with their friends when Dr. Peter Venkman had to throw a knot into everything. "You know Spengs you have the perfect life now. Who knew that all those years ago you always seemed like you had a broom up your ass. So have you and Janine decided if you're going to tell her about what your life use to be like or are you going to hope she never finds out? Just don't forget that Alex will more than likely be a lot like you and Janine. And God only knows what that can mean."

That's when it hit him that he didn't know if he wanted his daughter to know about all of the things that they had all done so many years ago. Did he want his only child, his daughter to know that he along with his friends had started the first Professional Paranormal Eliminators. The so called business known in the 80's and early 90's as the **Ghostbusters**. He wasn't ashamed of the stuff that he had done back then it was just that he didn't want her to go into the same line of work.

He always had a hard time trying to keep Janine safe back then and he didn't want to have to try to do the same thing with his daughter Alexandra. Well, he did all that he could while she was growing up to try to cover up some of the things that he had done, but he did tell her about the company once known as the Ghostbusters. As she grew up she loved to hear his stories about how he, Uncle Ray, Uncle Winston, and Uncle Pete destroyed the Boogie Man.

He had even told her about how if it wasn't for the whole Gozer episode in 1983 that he probably would have never got up the nerve to ask her mother out and to be able to tell her that he loved her. 'When you think your life is about to end you realize that there are a lot of things that you want to change because you may never get another chance.' He had told her one night after his daughter's pet hamster had died.

It wasn't until Alex was 4 that he finally saw just how much she was like him. Peter had always told him that he would be in for it if she was and he found out the hard way. Winston had came to visit them for the weekend and they were all outside when they found out for their selves. Alex had been sitting on a blanket in the shade coloring when Janine walked over to see what she was coloring. To her surprise it shocked them all.

"Egon, Winston come look at this. I think Peter was right about our little girl. I may be wrong but I don't think that a 4 year old should be doing what look like math problems." They walked over to see just what she was talking about and sure enough they were surprised. Egon looked down at his daughter and she handed him a sheet of paper that looked like a bunch of numbers until he really went over the paper.

He couldn't help but to smile at her when he saw some standard algebra problems on the page. By the time Alex had turned 10 she had flew through school. At 10 she should have been still in elementary school but instead she was starting her last year of junior high. She had turned out to be just like him except for the small fact that she had inherited her mother's attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE

Chapter 2

It wasn't long after Alex turned had got into high school that life changed again. The call had came early in the morning from the one city that they were a little surprised to hear from. Janine looked at the caller ID and saw that it said 'New York City Hall'. "Egon, I think you need to be the one to answer this phone call it's New York. I don't think that this could be a good call."

Egon got out of bed and slowly picked up the phone. "This is Dr. Spengler. I hope that this is good my family is trying to sleep." As he waited for the person on the other end of the line to respond he walked to the kitchen and sat down. "Dr. Spengler, this is Carol Jones secretary to the Mayor. I'm sorry to have to call you at this time of the morning, but it couldn't be helped. We have a major problem here in New York."

Once the woman said that he couldn't help but to wipe a hand down his face and sigh. "Ms. Jones you do understand that our business is closed now and that I live in Ohio. Have you called Dr. Stantz yet? He still lives there in New York." Just as he said that Janine and Alex walked into the kitchen still half asleep. They both looked at him and he just shook his head.

"I do understand that Dr. Spengler and yes Dr. Stantz has been called. He was called yesterday about the problem. The thing is that he has not reported back to us and no one has been able to find him since he was called. He informed us that he would look into the situation, but that is all that we have heard from him about out problem. We are not sure what has happened and we're hoping that you can help us."

At the moment that she said that he stood up and started to pace the room. "Egon, what's wrong? What's happened back in New York?" Janine asked as she walked up to him. He turned and looked at her and held up his hand. "Okay, Ms. Jones I'll be there on the next flight. I should be there at the firehouse no later than 4 this afternoon. Thank you."

He then hung up the phone and turned to look at his wife and daughter. "We have a problem back in New York. Some type of old business has came up and the Mayor first called Ray, but the problem is that he hasn't reported back in with them and no one has been able to find him. Janine, I need you to book me a flight back there as soon as possible. I have a feeling that Ray may be over his head on this. So it looks like I'll be going back there for a while."

After he said that he looked at his daughter and he could tell that she was little confused. "Janine, make that three tickets you and Alex are coming with me. It's probably nothing so there shouldn't be any trouble. I'll go and call the college and tell them that I won't be there then I'll call Alex's school to let them know that we've had a family emergency and that she won't be there for a few days. Alex, go pack a bag for a few days. We have to go see what your Uncle Ray has gotten himself into."

Once he said that he looked back at his daughter and he could tell that she was still a little worried. She looked up at him one more time then ran off toward her bedroom. About two hours later they were on a flight back to the Big Apple. As they flew on the plane Alex looked over at her mother and father and she could tell that there was something bothering them about this little trip.

"Dad, what is it that Uncle Ray has done? I mean it has to be bad for someone to call at four in the morning. He didn't blow up the science department at Columbia did he. I know from some of the stories that I've heard that all of you use to get into some trouble." Egon turned to his daughter who was sitting in the seat next to the window and he couldn't help no to laugh.

"Alex, I'm not to sure what the problem is, but we'll find out once we get there. I'm sure that it's nothing to bad. Janine, when we get to the old firehouse if you don't mind call one of the hotels and get us a room please." Janine laughed and shook her head. "Egon, you know that's not going to work. You'll get so caught up with what is going on that you won't leave the firehouse which will mean that the only ones going will be me and Alex. So I'll just make sure to set up the bunk room when we get there. That way we're all together. Now my question is are you going to call Peter and Winston about this?"


End file.
